


Ridin Chainsaws

by JackTheWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blood and Gore, Collars, Enthusiastic Consent, Genital Piercing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mirrors, Murder Kink, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheWolf/pseuds/JackTheWolf
Summary: For the first time in their relatinship, Jack comes back home from a murder without cleaning up first.Gabriel's blood goes south real fast.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> There was a whish for Gabe riding Slasher!76, biting, collars, yanking on leashes, dick piercings, and mirrors.  
> My brain decided that this, this shall we write after a writing hiatus of almost a year.

Gabriel twists underneath the sheets, not finding any comfort for his nervous heart. The bed is cold, too wide, too spacious for just one person, the apartment too silent without the low snoring it usually is filled with. There is no heavy body breathing beside him, no strong arms holding him down on the bed, nobody big and strong and protecting him. Not tonight.

Tonight, his bedwarmer his out hunting. Tonight, Gabriel must suffer in the cold alone until the sun starts colouring the night sky purple and pink. Tonight, his boyfriend promised to not clean up before coming home.  
Since the start of their relationship, Jack always tried to hide his demons from him. But Gabriel is not ignorant, not oblivious to the shadows and creeping cold that sometimes lingers in his boyfriend’s eyes, never was. And he wonders if he really has fallen too deep into this, if his love for the other man is blocking off healthy logical thoughts, because as twisted as it sounds, Gabriel needs to know, needs to see the beast within.  
So that is how he ended up here, in an empty bed, waiting for his other half to return.

As the sun creeps purple into the black sky, there is a quiet, barely there shuffling of feet from outside the apartment door, a silent jingle of keys, and Gabriel feels his heartrate spike. He sits up in the bed at the same time as the lock on the door opens and listens intently when the shuffling ventures inside. Getting out of the bed, Gabriel picks up a navy-blue leather leash from the bedside table and walks past the windows, shutting the curtains on the way. He takes a deep breath to calm his raging thoughts and opens the bedroom door.

The living room is bathed in the silvery sheen of moonlight. Dark hues of grey and blue paints the sparsely decorated room, and on the black carpet in the entrée a shadow looms silently, shadows of the pitch-black night keeping the tight hold on broad shoulders. And then it shifts, and twin pale orange globes stares him down, non-blinking and judging.

Gabriel stutters internally for a moment, taken back by the mere power surging forth from the others form, before he finds his voice, dry and hoarse.  
“Here, boy,” he croaks, before he gathers himself more and straightens his posture, “On your knees.”

The figure keeps in the shadows for a moment, watching, before it moves forward with a powerful stride that would make Gabriel back away if he wasn’t used to being approached this way. It stops a breath away, pale mask almost toughing his nose, then abruptly drops down. Gabriel turns his head down and gasps.

The pale mask hugging the others face is streaked with deep crimson red blood, as if it was mere inches apart from a deadly slash across skin. On the broad back hangs a tattered jacked in black and orange, steel spikes on both shoulders glinting in the moonlight and pained red. The well-worn shirt underneath has a new gash among the many old, dripping moisture from the fog among the streets outside. Dark jeans that go down, down until they meet heavy combat boots, both adoring their own slashes and spatters of crimson and gore. Pale blond, almost white hair damp with moisture and blood, and around the others neck rests a matching collar to the leash in Gabriel’s hands.

The amount of contained power, of brutal deadliness inside the man resting at his knees before him is almost like a drug, making his heart speed up and his breath catch. This beast of a human being silently watching him like a predator would its prey, and Gabriel knows that he should, really should be running for his life right now, getting as far away as he can. Instead he reaches forward and pets the pale hair, thumbing some strands away from behind the mask.

“Good hunt?” he asks, tilting his head to the side as he looks his beast up and down, taking in his post-hunt state, “You satisfied the urge for now, Jack?”  
The other grunts, a deep and timbre voice vibrating through his entire chest, and leans into the petting. His breathing is deep and slow, but subtly ragged, and Gabriel knows it is both the promise of what to come as well as the previous excitements of the night that’s gotten him riled up right now.  
“Good, good,” he comments in acknowledgment, moving his petting to map out the new smears and spatters on the other, breathing coming faster the more he discovers, “Gods, look at you. All dirtied up from playing around with your food, huh?”  
He receives a rumble in answer again, hungrier this time, and Gabriel decides he has had enough of simply watching. Taking a step back, he tugs on the leash sharply and grins wickedly, “Come, boy.”

They walk into the bedroom, Gabriel shuddering slightly at the feeling of eyes on his neck. He turns and pushes the other down onto the bed, stepping in between open knees and twisting his fingers into damp hair. The answering rumble of pleasure is deep, loud, vibrating in the little of air between them and settling deep into his bones.  
“Tell me about it, the hunt,” he says, shifting the leash into the hand in the hair to drag the other down, down a flexing stomach and grasping a belt loop, “Who were they?”

“Was just somebody I found, knew you were waiting, wanted to be quick.. err, quicker to come back to you faster,” Jack mutters lowly, growling slightly at a sharp tug on his hair as the other slots their bodies together, “Didn’t even notice the gender of the guy until I had smashed his head into a nearby brick wall.”  
Gabriel shudders visibly against him, taking a few gasping breaths and twists the leash around his hand once, twice, “And then?”  
Jack grins behind his mask, tilting his head up to the others ear and settling his face in the space he finds there, “And then I dragged him down behind some dumpsters. Again, knew you were waiting, didn’t have time to drag him away somewhere for the chainsaw, so I stuck to my blades, slashed him up real pretty, pained the corner I dumped him in in red with his insides.”  
That earns him a whimpering moan, and the other’s knees stops working.

“Fuck, Jack,” he whines, hauling himself into the waiting lap and grinding their clothed lengths against each other hotly, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”  
Hot puffs of air hits against his ear as Jack chuckles, purrs, and finally, finally those big heavy arms embrace him, grabs his hips and holds him down with a dangerous strength. He whines again, ducking down and latching onto a strong neck, just above the leather collar. Both hands grip onto the other’s shoulders, kneading the leather and muscles underneath, almost forgetting the steel spikes.

“Was thinking of where to put my mark while I stomped his skull into pieces, decided on his left shoulder, was the only piece of skin left without bruising, he didn’t even bleed any more when I cut my numbers into him.”  
Gabriel doesn’t even hear his answering moan, his mind blasting into white lights as pleasure race through his bloodstream, but he feels the deep groan in pleasure-pain from the body beneath him, unhinging his jaw and licking the bleeding bite-wound apologetically, and fuck, where did his pants go?

“Cleaned up my knives in a motel bathroom on the way back, couldn’t risk too much even though I knew you wanted me fresh from the kill, sorry,” he finishes with a purr, growling a little as he grasps both of their cocks in one hand and starts a rhythm, the other hand digging purple fingerprints into a shuddering hip, “Maybe next time…”  
Gabriel keens, back arching desperately to gain some speed against the too slow hand, worrying the flesh of the others neck between his teeth, and it’s becoming too much and too little, he needs more but he needs less, he needs, he needs…  
There is a deep chuckle against his ear again, and then there is pressure against his hole and oh, a slick finger sinks all the way inside, easily finding his prostate and massaging it hard, and fuck, fuck, he’s going to come, but it’s too soon, too soon because he wants, he wants…  
“Jack! F-fuck, sl-slow d-down, I n-need…!” Gabriel cuts off himself with a moan, and finally finds his hands, giving the leash a sharp tug and grinning internally from the groan it causes, grounding himself and twisting the leather one more time around his hand, “Sl-slow, boy.”  
That earns him a deep sneer, teeth snapping at his ear, and he is again reminded of why they keep the mask, the muzzle, on during sex, but his beast obeys, stilling both hands.

“Good boy,” he breathes while gathering himself, shoving them both away until they have eye contact, licking his lips and tasting the metallic tang of blood, “Stay.”


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack discovers some of Gabriel's darker sides...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this got a little out of hand, hence the abdrupt stop lol  
>  Might come back to this, I have way too many ideas for this  
> Also, this is where this fic gets it's explicit rating - heavy talk of gore and murder ahead, and unhealthy thoughts! Beware!

It was strange, and so, so irresistibly wrong, mesmerizingly captivating, the way the toned bronze body in his lap shuddered and writhed wickedly under a calloused hand and bruising grip. How the darker man in front of him worried a pink, kiss swollen bottom lip between his own pearl-white teeth, beautiful pupils blown impossibly big so the darkness within them almost completely swallowed up the warm, coffee brown eyes.

Gabriel should be deadly afraid, should be beyond terrified, should run away from the leather clad arms holding him down with barely contained power, should fear the wicked, broken mind and terrifying thoughts of the pale man behind the mask. He should be doing something, anything… or at least something else than be more turned on and needy than Jack has ever seen him before.

He wonders why this can be, running a blood streaked hand up under the soft fabric of the thin, grey t-shirt Gabriel always stubbornly wears to bed, lightly tracing firm pecs and perk nipples with his nails, _why wasn’t this man running away?_ Why was the sight, the smells and the knowledge that he just brutally murdered and killed someone in a shady back alley making the other slowly gyrate hips back on now two fingers coated in glinting lube and crimson blood?

The twisted beast within his mind purrs, slithering slickly around inside his body and testing the tight hold he keeps on himself, on what’s within the dark corners of his brain, because he can’t hurt Gabriel, not him, not his beautiful other half, the only one that has seen his bottomless darkness and stared it down, the only one he has ever felt the need to make proud, who wants to accept the whole and entire of him, but the beast rears its ugly wicked head and makes him snap sharp teeth behind the mask again, eager to bite down hard on bronze flesh and taste crimson blood-

And Jack whines miserably behind his teeth, shudder rocking up his taunt spine, and back arching hard to try to keep in check, because not beautiful Gabriel(the strong muscles of thick tights moving in his lap deliciously-) don’t hurt Gabriel(how soft would they feel beneath his fingers as he cut them open slowly-) not him, please, he isn’t prey(and those pretty brown eyes, how they would pop so satisfyingly out of their beautiful sockets and glide deliciously down his throat on his tongue-) he told him to _stay_ (to really feel that soft, so soft and dark hair glide between his fingers like water until he twists his fingers harshly and _pulls_ so the long strands separates from the lovely, smooth skull underneath-) and he desperately wants to be good, be good for Gabriel and his soft, fleshy hips underneath clawed pale fingers digging pretty purple bruises into unmarked flesh-

“I know,” the smoky voice _breathes_ against his ear, and fuck - those whines are coming from _him_ , and there is hands petting him, “Shh boy, you are being so good, so patient for me-“

And Jack lets himself get blissfully lost, just a little, in the deep rumbling of that smoky voice, lets it soothe the ugly beast and take hold on his racing brain, “-keeping yourself so still for me, waiting when I told you to, even though I know it’s so, so really hard to resist the darkness inside you-“ and he drifts, floats, and listens as the soft, warm body in his lap slowly works itself open on his bloody fingers, as the breathing of the other man stutters and gasps against his mask in shallow, wet puffs of air that taste like smoke and gunpowder, “-even right after a kill, evidence still drying and dripping on your fucking body, so fucking deadly and so fucking strong and fuck Jack, _look at you-“_

And that gets him chuckling deeply, finding his low and still growling voice again from within the storm inside his head, “So that is why you wanted this so much, hm? You got a dirty little kink for blood? Gore? Or maybe even-“ And he leans closer, voice so quiet and deep that is makes his throat feel like sandpaper and dust, “-Murder?”

And the answering full-body shudder and barely strangled whine from Gabriel on top of him only makes him chuckle deeper, chest vibrating harder with the force of it, right hand twisting his pale fingers as he slips a third digit into the wet hotness surrounding and squeezing them. Distantly, his brain tells him that he knows he was told to wait, but the delicious temptation just becomes too fucking hard to resist when Gabriel curses weakly and throws his head back prettily, grinding his hips back on the hand _hard_ , fisting the navy blue leather leash in one elegant hand as the other scrambles underneath the bloody leather jacket hanging heavy on pale shoulders, perfectly trimmed guitarist nails biting slightly into the scarred flesh it finds there-

“Knew there was something else with you, something _different_ from the others, something _dark_ and _hidden_ keeping me away from putting my hands around your pretty throat or cut my mark onto your beautiful body with deep slices from my favourite knives… Had to be, saw it lurking in the shadows that slips into your big eyes whenever the news would tell about the discovery of yet another body, another victim made into a pretty piece of red and crimson on the streets-“

Gabriel groans, needy, trimmed nails threatening to break pale skin as his strong knuckles turn pale by the force he grips the scarred shoulder beneath him, and his beautiful coffee eyes go distant with raw pleasure as he starts mumbling hoarsely, “F-fuck, y-you stalking someone in the s-shadows and alleys in the n-neighbourhood –Fuck, t-there!– just w-waiting for the right m-moment to-“

“Crush their head in, slice their throat so deep it almost separates their pretty head from their pretty body, drag them away somewhere where my chainsaw can work unhurried…” Memories of previous hunts clouds his vision and he growls from deep down in his chest, head twitching and fingers spasming against the fraying hold he has on himself.

But the Gabriel grins darkly, all sharp teeth and powerful eyes, and he turns hoist himself up and turns fluidly, slotting his strong back against pale skin, and their eyes lock in the big mirror across the bed. He stands unswaying on his knees on the mattress, Jacks slightly open legs between his knees, soft ass grinding back against a pale stomach, the hand holding the navy-blue leash resting on one shoulder, the other hand on a jean-clad leg of the one beneath him to keep his balance.

“But you won’t kill me,” Gabriel purrs matter-of-factly, sweetly, resting his weight back against the chest of the other and lowering his beautiful, strong body enough to let Jack hook his face over a shoulder, following the tight hold of the leash, “You can’t.”

Growling harshly between clenched teeth he wraps his arms around the warm body before him, ice blue eyes meeting brown with a dangerous edge to them as he claws at soft flesh and delicious muscle, nails leaving red stripes and threatening to break skin just to show Gabriel that _yes, yes I can fucking kill you_ and the beast roars so loudly in his head his ears starts ringing, teeth clattering as he tries from behind the mask to bite, bite, bite into that pretty neck-

“No. _Stay_.”

Jack growls loudly as his entire body freezes, vibrating harshly under the enormous strain of keeping still, but he can’t fucking move, can’t dig his clawing fingers into the soft belly before him and rip out pink tasty intestines because Gabriel said _Stop_ , and the sharp grin he receives as he huffs and looks up again -when did he bury his face in that neck?- is downright _devious._

“That’s right, good boy,” Gabriel praises him, purrs at him, and settles down in his lap, grinding his ass back on the waiting pierced cock still standing at full attention beneath him, wet hole kissing the hard length with every swivel of his hips, “See? That right there, whatever it is, won’t let you do anything to me I don’t allow you to.”

He growls, long and deep, on the edge towards snarling behind his teeth, but he still doesn’t move, can’t. And as infuriating as it is, his beautiful Gabriel is _right_ , he is always fucking _right,_ always gather and files away information silently, analyses all and everything he sees with dark eyes that others do, or most often doesn’t. In the time they’ve been together, Jack has always thought Gabriel to be too fucking smart for his own good, too good of an information gatherer and analyser, he has tried repeatedly to make his beloved pursue a career where he can utilize these amazing tools of his, get his money’s worth.

But his beautiful Gabriel always say no, that he is fine with working as live music at some local bars around town, that he is happy with just solving crimes on tv-shows long before the characters and keeping tabs on all the hidden grudges and drama in the neighbourhood. He probably has a complete personality file on everyone they know in his gorgeous head, organized in rows as perfectly neat as his bookshelves of poetry and classic literature.

And that is why Jack never questioned that at some point Gabriel just _knew_. That suddenly one day while they were watching a random Disney and drinking expensive wine as per usual on their monthly wine-and-Disney-evening, Gabriel had just huffed in expurgation and asked him out of the blue-

“Back to me, bitey boy, get outta your head and stay here with me.”

The cold _command_ in that smoky voice snaps him violently out of the twisting thoughts in his head yet again, grounds him hard into the present, cools his fried brain and lets him just be in the moment again, breathe and feel, just be with his beautiful Gabriel-

“There you are, good boy,” pink swollen lips _croons_ into his ear, wet puffs of air on heated flesh, and Jack realizes he’s probably been eerily quiet and still for some time, leaving the other alone to writhe on four -when had it become four?- pale fingers, rocking desperately in his lap.

Rumbling to acknowledge that he is listening, Jack forces his eyes into sharp focus again, using the mirror to angle his fingers better inside soft, soft flesh. He drinks in every twitch of the gorgeous, dark cock, every glint of sweat gliding down firm muscle and bronze skin, and fuck, it’s quickly becoming too much, too little, he wants to sink his throbbing cock into that plump ass, fill it up slowly as it pops down his Jacobs ladder-

Jack snarls like a feral dog, control failing, but Gabriel _knows_ , constantly reading his rigid body and picking up unspoken tells, because as always -the exact moment his desperate control slips away and the beast roars alive underneath pale skin- Gabriel is twisting fluidly back to meet his angry cock, giving a silent _go ahead_ , whimpering in such a needy, broken way as he sinks down at the same time Jack trusts his hips harshly up, both hands back on bronze hips to claw and grip and force a brutal rhythm between fluttering heartbeats and ragged snarls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, there's more

The cold of the crisp autumn night gently nips at his bare face and chest when he swings open the door, pale light from the moon glinting in the frost covering the grass of their well-trimmed lawn as he takes a few out on their small porch. The winter is slowly creeping closer, the nights chilled until people breathes humid warmth from their mouths, small puddles of water from the wet months slowly icing over and cracking along the edges

He shudders slightly, cold clashing with the searing warmth from the oven in their tiny home dancing across his naked torso and back. The temperature has long since gone below what Gabriel tolerates without two thick hoodies and his worn beanie far down past his sensitive ears, but it’s never really a problem anymore with the new living situation he has found himself in.

The wooden boards beneath his feet creaks loudly under the weight of the body stepping up behind him, heavy leather jacket and thick fabric shuffling until pressed along his back, and he can’t stop a snort from escaping from his throat as the pale hockey-mask of the other hooks its chin over his shoulder urgently, nuzzling his beard and chin.

“Now, don’t be impatient, you’ll get your treat _soon_ ,” he chuckles, the hand not currently holding a leather leash hooked to a collar around the other’s neck reaching up to gently pet unruly white hair, “Good boys knows when to _wait_ , yes?”

The deep rumble of a snarl from the body behind him vibrates through their touching torsos, scarred pale fingers with sharp-bitten nails scraping along the bronze skin of his stomach, and he grins wickedly from the sound of sharp teeth snapping in the air at his ear from behind the mask.

“Slow, boy,” he murmurs, and laughs a little when the other goes completely still, hands hovering slightly off his skin, snarl promptly bitten off to silence.

“There you go. _Now_ , listen closely to what I say, or you won’t be getting a treat tonight.”

His good boy grunts in affirmative, keeping silent just as he is told to, and Gabriel lets his fondness and proudness show in his smile when he turns fluidly to face the pale mask staring him down.

“I want a female, preferably of African-American lineage, in her forties or early fifties, curvy and plump, frizzy hair cut above shoulder length, taller than average. Think you can find one?”

He waits patiently, watches those mesmerizingly blue eyes behind the orange-tinted glass of the mask as they flicker with concentration, sees the gears turn in his beast’s head while he absorbs and files the information away and searches for his prey, looks for any clue that his other might be getting lost in his head again and need help coming back to the present, to _them_.

For all the years they’ve known each other, been together, Jack has had this problem with overthinking things to the extent that he can lose track of time and reality. Gabriel has always had a knack for telling when it happens, but he always lets his other try to recognize and get out of it first before he steps in to help. And, a little bit of overthinking is only healthy, anyways, though after figuring out the hidden _need_ his lover struggles with, Gabriel has kept an ever-closer eye on how long he lets it go on.

Picking up the subtle shift of cold blue eyes going less bright and slightly greyer, he counts to three slowly before giving the leash a rather harsh tug, layering his voice with all the _command_ and _demand_ he can gather.

“Out of your head and back to me, here, boy- Yes, there you are!” he smiles, warmth swelling and spreading deliciously in his chest at how he _always_ can bring his beast back on earth with him, how Jack has told him he’s the _only one_ that has ever been able to ground him like this, “Good boy, stay here with me, hm?”

His smile brightens as he is answered with a growling grunt, mask leaning in to follow the leash until the cool white surface leans against a bronze shoulder, and Gabriel gently pets the pale hair of the massive man in front of him as he murmurs soft praises into an ear reddening from the biting cold.

“Good boy. Now, you ready for me?” he asks, loosening the hold on the leash to let his beast straighten up again so that their eyes can meet. That fierce, _deadly_ fire is back and dancing in the gaze staring him down, hunger and barely contained need glinting in the moonlight and making strong fingers dig into his hips hard, and Gabriel snickers darkly as he reaches up and unclips the leash from its matching collar.

“Go on then. _Fetch._ ”

An in a blur of orange-and-black leather, his beast takes off into the night on his hunt, lost in the shadows just moments after he uttered the command. Gabriel continues laughing to himself as he turns around, leash in hand, and closes the door after himself. It’s time to prepare the reward.

 

In the last months after Gabriel for the first time got to see the aftermath of one of Jack’s hunts, big changes have happened in their lives and relationship.

Gabriel finally let Jack talk him into _doing something with that brain of yours_ , so while he’s still doing some work at a couple of bars in the weekends, he’s gone back into the business both he and Jack left together for reasons he would rather not delve into. That business is a company that is the evolved version of the one he used to work for, a company that gathers people with special interests, talents and conditions and puts them to work in a highly specialized field fit to their person.

**_Recall_** , as it is now named, had welcomed him back with open arms – _mostly_ because the people working there were the same old colleagues of his from when he left – and offered him the same position he used to have, as they never really found anyone who did it better than him.

Namely, this meant that his week now consisted of far less joking around with paint and canvases during the day while Jack was at work as a cardio instructor. Not used to keeping his itch to pain on hold for days of the time, and then being unable to start because the sheer amount of ideas swirling in his head, Gabriel had taken to _drastic_ measures.

As he shuts and locks the front door, he begins humming to a tune that has been stuck on his mind all day, walking up the stairs and into their bedroom. He hangs the leash on a knob by the door, taps a button on the wall that shuts off all the lights on the first floor, and heads into the conjoined bathroom to soak in a bath.

Another big change was that, now that they both were working, they had been able to move out of their cramped city-apartment and into a cosy house on the outskirts of the big towers of business- and apartment-complexes that took up most of the big town. Jack finally had a garden, and more importantly, _a lawn_ that he could tend to – urges you get from growing up on a farm, Gabriel guesses.

And Gabriel finally had a bathtub to soak in, something he had missed dearly from when he lived in a tiny art-deco-apartment, before he and Jack were a thing.

Taking off his pants, underwear and socks, he gently lowers himself in the already-prepared bath, hissing slightly as the warm water hits his cooled torso and shoulders. The hiss quickly fades into a near pornographic moan as he stretches out fully, big tub easily giving room to the big bodies of both him and Jack if they wanted, and he settles back with water up to his chin.

After some time soaking he finally musters the will to move, sitting up a bit before grabbing a bar of soap and some shampoo from a shelf worked into the base of the tub. He takes his time thoroughly cleaning his long dark hair, massaging his conditioner into his scalp until his hair is soft as a kitty, before going over his body in the same manner.

He pauses when his hand brushes a bandaged patch on the junction between his right hip and tight, on the soft flesh by his groin, and he smirks darkly at the thought of _finally_ showing his beloved beast the surprise he’s kept hidden for close to three months now. Only by the power of using his commands on the other has he been able to keep it a secret, only allowing the other to take him from behind, preferably half-clothed, and it’s been hard but at the same time… not.

But then, Jack usually is such a sweet and kind lover, a service top who loves to fuck Gabriel slowly and deeply until his mind is mush and his tights can’t stop quivering from the amount of orgasms he’s had. It’s been almost five months since they’d had the need to spice things up, to satiate that other, _darker_ need.

It’s been almost five months since Jack has had to let his beast go hunting, almost five months since the last murder by the serial killer _76_.

He tugs the drain of the bath open and gets up, reaching for the shower-head and turning the water on. As he showers himself off of any lingering soap his mind wanders to the painting he’s currently working on, stuck midways through as he can’t seem to get the pose just _right_. He thinks about how he’s going to do the lightning as he lowers the shower-head between his legs and starts prepping himself for later, thinks of how he wants the fabric to curl around the edges like shiny silk and soft wool.

He loses track of time a little as he thinks, lets his creativity flow and play with his idea while he dries off with a soft towel and combs his hair. By the time he feels content with his work the moon has begun to shine in more mute silver streaks, the horizon slowly creeping towards purple and the stars blinking sluggish on the sky. He tugs on a pair of soft black boxers, some knee-high socks in fluffy fleece, and a truly majestic bathrobe in deep red silk.

He is just closing the bathroom door and heading for the bed when he hears the front door unlock, open with the _barest_ of a squeak, then close and lock again. His stomach flutters pleasantly, warmth rushing down his spine and spreading slowly over his hips as he walks to the bedroom door, hand finding the handle as he reaches for the leash.

The very moment he opens the door, chills race down his spine and his breath stutters between his lips because _there_ , at the bottom of the stairs and in the total darkness of the house, the glass of his beast’s mask catches in the low light from the bedroom.

Then he hears it, the deep, thundering but silent growling coming from the other man, only paused by deep, quick breaths of air, the sound of it curling between the walls and vibrating in hard shudders through the air. He feels those sharp eyes on him, even when the slight movement of the other’s harsh breathing moves the glass eyes of the mask out of the range of the light, calculating stare of a powerful predator staring down its prey burning into his core and setting his blood on fire.

Gabriel never gets tired of these moments, when he gets to meet the raw uncontained force of the wild _craze_ living in his husband(or soon husband, he just can’t get around pop the question), when his pretty blonde partner with all his soft smiles and kind touches becomes a distant memory, replaced by _hunger_ so potent he struggles to contain it sometimes, hunger that he is so afraid and ashamed of.

And Gabriel knows just how vulnerable his pretty boy is when like this, the shame and anger and fear he has for himself running wild in his brain while he does what he needs to do to satiate the need and the hunger. Knows how afraid he is of being alone if they all found out, how angry he is at the world for not having anything to help him with, how much he needs someone to ground him in reality and love him and show him that he has someone that’s _not_ _going_ _to_ _leave_.

So Gabriel _bathes_ in the feeling of being trusted with seeing him like this, finds his voice from where it always escapes him at the majestic sight of his beast, and pats his hip once, twice.

“Here, boy,” he breathes, “On your knees.”

And suddenly the shadows _move_ , impossible silent footsteps stalking closer so fast Gabriel grounds his heels into the floor to not back up on sheer instinct. Then the massive body of the deranged killer drops down, and Gabriel finally gets to see the fruit of the night’s hunt.

Paling hair sticky with splatters of blood and sweat, reddened ears behind the white mask that is dripping crimson liquid onto their floorboards, leather jacket dusted with frost and humidity from long exposure to the crisp weather. He takes the image in slowly, gazing at all the gruesome details of a murder evident on the gore and life-giving fluid painting the man at his feet in wild streaks and hard lines.

The amount of _heat_ rolling off of the collared man hits him like a warm wall of cotton and clouds, waves of it brushing against his thin bathrobe for every frenzied heartbeat and heaving huff. He leans down slowly, gracefully, and clips the leash onto its waiting collar easily, his good boy keeping his face up and throat exposed just for this reason, waiting to be reined in again and dragged down from the frenzy high of murder-adrenaline.

Gabriel rests his hand there, slowly thumbing along the soft leather coiled in a thick loop around that deliciously strong neck, adoringly petting the visible parts of greying stubble glistening with blood. The mask leans into the touch, nuzzling needy against his fingers and smearing crimson onto his palm. He coos softly, watching bliss take some of the edge off the shoulders of his beast.

“Good hunt?” Gabriel murmurs, fondness spreading in his already burning veins, “You satisfied the urge for now, Jack?”

He always asks him this after, wants to know that he is okay again for a while, that the darkness and _hunger_ has eaten its fill and gone back to slumbering.

And he is, as always, answered with a deep grunt of approval from his good boy at his feet.

“Good, good,” Gabriel trails off, both hands now petting and stroking the sticky hair of the other, dexterous fingers lightly massaging a damp scalp. Jack is back to darkly growling again, a shuddering staccato rumble almost resembling a pleased purr vibrating away in his torso and up his neck, basking in the attention, ice-blue eyes without doubt closed in bliss.

Gabriel knows he could continue to stroke and pet him like this for _hours_ on end, his perfect lover always craving the calm affection and warm reassurance of his presence like a dying, starving man. And he had been starving - touch-starved - until Gabriel loudly inserted himself in his grey life and forcefully dug his roots deep into the barren soil there to stay for good.

But, Jack is still breathing rapidly, huffing burning hot puffs of wet air against the crimson silk of Gabriel’s thin bathrobe, and he can see the other stubbornly struggling harder and harder to keep his clawing hands at his sides, hungering and wanting to _grab_ and _hold_ and _scratch_ marks into bronze flesh and lay his well-earned claim once again.

So, Gabriel urgently takes a small step backwards, hand tightening its steady hold on the leash-

“Come, boy,” he says, _commands_ , and is almost unable to even finish the words before the other is abruptly towering over him yet again, massive body following the lead as it is subsequently _herding_ him in through the wide bedroom door towards their king-sized bed.

Gabriel doesn’t care about the soggy mud and dirty frost splattering onto the worn floor as the heavy boots following him thuds unnervingly silently on the boards – that’s what cleaning supplies are for anyways, and it’s not like they bought this house because the damned floor was going to stay in a pristine and perfect shape all the time. He doesn’t mind the steadily increasing drips of thick blood dripping down and painting bright red speckles among the melting slush, either, because he knows that the only reason his beast lets himself leave a trail is because Gabriel gets a kick out of seeing it.

There is a _reason_ that in the three years the serial killer called _76_ by the newspapers hasn’t been even close to prosecuted. Even a tiny piece of a clue as to who and why hasn’t been uncovered yet, the only thing the desperate police has on it all is that the gruesome murders happen in non-regular intervals, that they are brutal and violent, and that there’s only _one_ thing in common between them – on the only clear patch of skin left in the violence, wherever on the body that might happen to be, is the number **76** cut into the flesh in harsh strikes on a knife.

So, the fact that Jack _lets_ _himself_ leave a trail in their bedroom like this, is such a telling show of trust and affection and _love_ that Gabriel’s dick, which has been aching and hard since he heard the front door unlock, _throbs_ _harshly_ in his grey briefs, heated blood rushing south so fast in his veins that he gets stupidly dizzy from it.

Gabriel hurriedly let’s go of the leash until it only hangs from the end loop around his soon-to-be-bruised-wrist, then promptly throws himself onto his back at the soft bed, sensually looking up at his beloved beast through his dark eyelashes and smirking devilishly, white teeth catching in the light. He parts his thick tights slowly, sensually, his free hand deftly unfastening his silken bathrobe effortlessly and parting the soft fabric until his bronze skin is on full display.

“Jacket, off,” he moans breathlessly between parted lips, palm sliding under his grey briefs to drag soothingly over his throbbing dick, “Go on.”

Jack, still silently growling on every fast outbreath, hesitates slightly for a split second – probably a little confused because it’s been _months_ since Gabriel has allowed anything else than being fucked flat on his stomach – before he quickly shrugs off his heavy jacket and lets it unceremoniously fall to the dirtied floor with a loud _thud_ , metal nags and thick leather hitting against the wooden floor hard.

“Good boy,” Gabriel smiles darkly, slowly dragging his eyes of liquid chocolate over the other, “Now take off your shirt and unbutton your pants.”

There is none of the confused hesitation this time, only a deeply hungry urgency to the quick tug it takes for Jack to drag the worn and tattered singlet off and unbutton his ripped jeans. An urgency that doesn’t let up as he silently follows his next order, then the one after that, until he’s standing, no, _towering_ like a predator stalking its prey, by the bed in nothing but his still-latched collar and white hockey-mask.

Gabriel carefully eyes him up, honey-glazed pupils _drinking_ in the massive and muscled body in front of him, lightly biting his plush bottom lip at the deadly sight of speckles of drying blood heavily dusting the pale skin that was already uncovered, or that had slowly dripped between damp clothing and burning skin, painting thin crimson rivers along sculpted arms and full pecs.

He pants, head going steadily blissfully foggier with burning want and gut-curling lust as he continues to lightly palm at himself teasingly slow, pupils dilated until his eyes are bottomless black holes of want and hunger, cheeks dusting with blooming red from the burning blood rushing in the veins close to the surface of his soft skin. Jack is rumbling louder now, the heady air between them rolling with waves of staccato thunder storming in his massive torso, thick fingers twitching and clenching in needy spasms at his sides as he _waits_ _so_ _patiently_ , like the good boy that he is.

He could torment them both for just a little longer, drive them just a little further into crazed madness and need, but the steeled control he has on himself is quickly failing, just as he can see it crumble rapidly in the other, and Gabriel decides that it’s high time for his beautiful beast to receive its price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two responsible knows who you are


End file.
